I Don't Want To Be Alone
by coin1996
Summary: A cute story for Russia and China! I love writing about them now! Review! Depending if you review or not! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Review! Oh and tell me if you want a second part to this!**

* * *

"See Russia. Then in a few week's it will start to grow, aru." China closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right as he smiled. Russia looked at him with a soft smile and then looked down the dirt that was in the brown pot.

"But I helped so it may not grow. Every thing I touch die's." Russia said softly. China looked at him with wide eyes but then they grew sad and soft.

"Russia not every thing you touch die's, aru. Look around you. The other nation's live on and you touch them." China looked to Russia and softly put his soft hand's over Russia's rougher one's. "This flower will grow and when it does it will turn into a big sunflower. Just give it some love, aru." China had star's in his eyes and Russia smiled to him.

"Your right China." Russia said with closed eyes. "Love. It is magic."

* * *

Russia smiled to the bright sunflower that had sprouted from the seed so long ago. The day him and China had planted the seed it was so busy but now the meting this mouth had passed and Russia could go home to look at his sunflower. The same sunflower that him and China planted together. The same flower that sat in his living room almost as tall as him now. It felt only like yesterday that the flower was planted. Russia softly touch the leaf of the plant like he always did. The flower always made him smile but most of all it made him think of China. Russia couldn't deny it him self but he was in love with China. He felt for the nation and yet if someone where to ask him he would say nothing about loving the Chinese nation.

"Good night my sunflower." Russia said as he walked out of the room. The nation was up the step's and almost to his room when a crash caused him to stop. The mood around him turned sour and he turned around to go cheek out the noise. As he walked down the step's he could hear talking and that made him sure that something busted.

"He's going to kill me!" a scared voice called out softly.

"Don't worry he'll under stand! Mr. Russia isn't that bad."

"See and this is why I told you Lint we should have just went back to my house and screwed."

"Poland! Not at the second! If Mr. Russia find's out what Latvia did then he's dead!"

"So not my problem."

"Poland!"

"I'm going to die!"

"Hush! He'll hear us!"

"HA! Like that over grown monkey would even touch me. I would so shove a broom up his ass."

"Poland!"

"Lint!"

"Stop it you too! I only have so much longer!"

"I will miss you dearly."

"Poland he's not going to die!"

"Hey you said it."

"I'm going to die!"

"Shut up!"

"Poland!"

"Lint!"

"I'm going to die!"

"Why is every one up?" Russia asked as he walked into the room. Just then his eyes fell to the flower that was on the floor. Every thing seemed to stop. No one moved or made a noise. "Who did this?" Russia asked. Latvia shook in his shoes and Lithuania looked to him.

"I did Mr. Russia!" Lithuania said. Poland looked at him and got in front of him.

"Like don't listen to Lint he's like just trying to cover for me. So what you going to do big boy? Hit me? Try it." Poland said as he put out his hand and gave Russia the bring it on wave. Russia smiled and the air around him became mean and turned purple. Poland stud his ground with a smile on his face and Lithuania looked to Latvia who was almost in tear's. He pushed the young boy and pointed to the back door. Latvia took off and Lithuania looked from behind Poland's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you though Mr. Russia. Poland ment no harm." Lithuania smiled. Poland glared at him and put his hand's on his hip's.

"Mean no harm? Bitch please." Poland stated. He then picked up his nicely waxed leg and stomped the head of the sun flower. Russia glared at him and Lithuania took Poland's hand.

"I am so sorry Mr. Russia! I will pay for a new pot and new flower!" Lithuania then pulled the nation away and Russia went to go after them. Just as he got to the door the door bell went off. He was going to just let it go but then he thought about that person being out in the cold. Lithuania and Poland would freeze outside so he was fine with it. He closed the door and walked back to the front door when he opened it up China was standing there. He had on a big tan fluffy coat and a fluffy tan ear muff's.

"Russia. I'm sorry for coming by so late. I was just coming to talk about trade and lost track of time, aru. Then I ran into Latvia and he said something about dyeing and well I came over." China looked up at Russia and Russia frowned.

"Poland killed the sunflower." Russia said. China's eyes went wide and he ran past the nation and in to the living room.

"Oh Russia. Are baby, aru!" China ran over to the crushed plant and frowned. He lifted up the dead plant and the peddle's fell off. China looked back to Russia who stud there with a frown and China shook his head. "It will be alright Russia. We just need more seed's and we can grow another one." China smiled. Russia walked over to China and China looked to him.

"It won't be the same. It will be different." Russia said softly. China looked at the plant and then looked up to Russia. He could see the hurt and sadness in Russia's eyes and felt bad.

"Russia?" China asked. Russia looked to the nation and China placed his hand on the side of Russia's face. The two looked into each other's eyes and China moved forward a bit. Russia did the same and China closed his eyes. There breath's mixed and there lip's were only an inch apart. China stopped and Russia's lip's pushed lightly to China's. China pushed back a bit and wrapped his arm's around Russia's neck. Russia's arm's wrapped around China's waist pulling the smaller guy to his chest more. There lung's felt tight and China pulled a bit on Russia's scurf and Russia pulled away.

"You ok?" Russia asked. China smiled and nodded.

"I am I just needed air, aru." China took a breath and Russia kissed his cheek. China moved a bit and let Russia sit back pulling the nation on to his lap. The two where then taken back into their kiss and Russia ran his tong over China's bottom lip. The nation opened his mouth letting Russia in. China could fill the nation's tong messing with his own and exploring his mouth. At the second he didn't care. All to soon Russia pulled away and smiled to China. The Chinese man was breathing a bit rough and Russia looked into the dark gold glazed over eyes.

"China? Do you mind?" Russia asked. China looked at him with a blank look and then smiled to the Russian.

"If only you say it." China said. Russia looked to him confused and then China started to undo Russia's scarf. "For me?" China asked looking up to Russia with puppy dog eyes. Russia smiled and took off China's ear muff's. He moved China's hair out of the way and nipped the ear lob. He then started to unzip China's coat and helped the nation out of it.

"I want you China. Do you know why?" Russia asked. China blushed at this and closed his eyes.

"No. Why, aru?" China asked. Russia kissed down China's neck and then stopped when he reached the nation's top. He slid his hand's under it and China shivered at how cold they were. China looked up a bit to Russia and Russia took this chance to pull off China's top. He tossed the red top across the living room and kissed China's neck again leaving kiss mark's down to his chest.

"Because you don't run from me, You talk to me like every one else would to each other, you care for me, and you never make me feel alone." Russia whispered. He stopped his kissing and China closed his eyes.

"It's because I love you Russia." China said. Russia look up and China looked down to him. He moved off Russia's lap and looked him right in the eyes. "I have for such a long time and yet I felt like I was to far away to tell you, aru." China looked away and Russia kissed his nose making the nation look up.

"I love you too China." Russia then pushed China to the floor and went back to where they where he wasn't going to let China get away this time. He was never going to let China get away from him. He loved all too much. He didn't want to be alone any more.

* * *

**Boy I need to stop staying up till 4! I get so into my FanFiction yet I can't bring myself to write the next chapter's to my on going one's! I need inspiration! AHHH! I hope you thought this was cute!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Russia have you seen my coat?" China asked as he walked around the house. Russia raised an eye brow to his lover and then looked around the kitchen.

"No I haven't. How could you have lost it? It's so big." Russia said. China sighed and walked into the kitchen. He placed his elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hand's. He let out another sigh and looked up to Russia.

"That's a good question. I looked everywhere and yet I can't find it. It was may favorite one too, aru." China frowned and looked out the window to see the snow fall softly on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one." Russia said. China looked to Russia and raised his head shaking it.

"Oh no don't do that, aru! I am fine with out it! I can use one of my other one's." China smiled and Russia looked to him with a frown.

"No you lost it here so I should buy you a new one." Russia said. China laughed lightly and got up walking over to Russia. China kissed Russia's cheek and sat on his lap letting his arm's wrap around Russia's neck.

"Russia you don't have to buy any thing for me. I'm happy with what I have now, aru. I have you and we live together in such a nice house." China pointed out.

"But it's not enough." Russia stated.

"It is enough Russia. You never once had made me upset much less disappointed me, aru. That's why I'm still here by your side." China smiled. Russia looked to China and smiled a light smile.

"But I feel like I haven't given you what you want." Russia said softly. China blinked a few time's and then kissed Russia. Russia kissed him back and china pulled away all to soon.

"Don't you dear ever say that again. I love you Russia. You make me happy. You are every thing I ever wanted! When I'm sick you take care of me. When I'm hurt you are right there to make sure I am ok! Russia I love you and I am happy with the way life is, aru." China smiled. "Are you happy?" China asked.

"I don't know." Russia stated. China blinked and looked at Russia as if he had two head's.

"You don't know? What do you mean, aru! Do I not make you happy? Tell me Russia!" China was almost in tear's and Russia wiped the unshed tear's from China's eyes kissing his cheek softly.

"You make me happy Yao. Every thing you do make's me happy. Your smile, your laugh, they way you make food, even how you treat little kid's like there your own." Russia said. China looked down at this point. "China every thing you do is amazing. I love it all. I just feel like there is something missing." Russia said. China looked at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"What's missing? We have every thing. Where married, we have a cat, we have a huge house, we have a whole room full of sunflower's, what else is there?" China asked. Russia rested his head on China's shoulder and the nation pulled him closer so he could do the same. Russia's arm's went around China's waist and he held on to the nation.

"I don't know." Russia said softly. China sighed and relaxed in Russia's hold.

"I need you to tell me." China said softly. Russia pulled away a bit and China frowned.

"China I think we should have a kid." Russia stated. China blinked and looked at Russia with a confused look.

"A kid? Like a baby?" China asked. Russia nodded. China blushed a deep red. "Russia we need to have unprotected sex for that." China stated softly.

"But I want a baby. Don't you my sunflower?" Russia asked. China nodded a bit.

"that's a good Idea Russia. I say it's worth a try." China smiled and kissed Russia. "How about we start trying right away?" China asked biting Russia's ear. Russia got up and ran out of the room with China laughing lightly the whole time. He was way to excited!

The End! Again!


End file.
